Talk:Map key (Imp2)
More ideas from ScaryDog Hello Robin Glad you liked the seeds I found for Imperialism 2, because I'm bringing in more! Table I saw you are developing a table to list all the seeds with special colums like food and provinces, I like it! Instead of putting "Food Good" why not make a "Grain" colum that has the actual ammount of it and for the rest of materials, so we can order them with the sort function (the triangles), so if someone is looking for a country with many hard forest, he can find them by sorting that column. This will require many information per country per seed, or a way to select which country we are talking about in a seed... But if we are talking just one country per seed, let's say the best, we can put all that country starting information in the table of seeds. I know some seeds have a page where it states all the info about them, but in my opinion, people don't go over that much detail, they just want to know about the country they will play (usually the best one in that map, or the one with the interesting feature). Maybe a second table for balanced maps? Where you can pick more than one country in that map and still be enjoyable? ScaryDog (talk) 21:17, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback - I was hoping you would be able to come up with ideas once I started a few! There's a limit to the number of columns a page will comfortably display, but we can certainly add a few more columns, as you can see in the table near the bottom of that page; I'll try a couple for your inspection. "Balanced maps" could be in a separate list. Someone has to define them, of course, and most of the descriptions we have are fairly brief. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:34, October 18, 2014 (UTC) More keys So you liked that seed with England being the biggest and having all the minor powers to itself? Here is another version: *Dath - England is not the biggest country (7 provinces) but is in one island that has all other Minor powers, while Sweden is the biggest country (9 provinces) but is in the second island with all the others great powers. Edit: I just found out that this key was already discovered! It's even the same map as the key "Caun". *Tedolly - the Blue power, Sweden has 9 provinces (light blue) and France has 8 provinces (deep blue), all other great powers only have 5 provinces. ScaryDog (talk) 21:17, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I prefer your detailed description of "Dath" and I'm going to use it in the list. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:32, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Ten or more provinces *Abi - Portugal has 10 provinces (29 grain, 19 open range) *Cerphagel - Portugal has 13 provinces (33 grain, 19 open range) *Corgidea - Spain has 10 provinces (25 grain, 18 open range) *Dobamrys Rhay - France has 11 provinces, low food (16 grain, 8 open range) but you can place the capital in a good food area (north, with 2 rivers) that feeds 13 (14 max) *Rhymnir - Sweden has 11 provinces (28 grain, 20 open range) *Tantaunag - France has 11 provinces (23 grain, 16 open range) ScaryDog (talk) 21:17, October 17, 2014 (UTC) New seeds ;10 or more provinces *Arni = Arra - England has 11 provinces (21 grain, 13 open range) *Cirdastea - Spain has 10 provinces (22 grain, 9 open range) *Neberthyr Comrys - Portugal has 11 provinces (22 grain, 7 open range) *qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq - France has 10 provinces (25 grain, 5 open range, 4 hardwood, 4 scrub forest, 20 barren hills, 25 mountains, 24 sheep, 11 swamp, 2 horses) *Rhymnig - Sweden has 10 provinces (27 grain, 20 open range) ;Food *Anar - Sweden has 9 provinces (37 grain, 10 open range, 20 hardwood, 14 scrub forest, 6 barren hills, 6 mountains, 2 sheep, 15 swamp, 3 horses) There are two islands, one for England and all the minor powers, and another for the rest of Great Powers. ScaryDog (talk) 20:07, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :How about this description for Anar's continental arrangement: "England is not the biggest country (7 provinces) but is in one island that has all other Minor powers, while Sweden is the biggest country (9 provinces) but is in the second island with all the other great powers." Sound familiar? "Anar" is, I'm fairly sure, the same map as "Caun" and "Dath"! I didn't look at the maps; I just checked that the map key values matched, after noticing that the descriptions were so similar. Try Amav and Alaz and Ajez and Ahiz and Adur? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:50, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :We are getting so many "10-province" keys that I think we should examine them only if they have some other really notable feature such as lots of grain or hardwood or horses or a particularly distinctive continental arrangement. Examples from above: who would want to look at "10 provinces (22 grain, 9 open range)" or "10 provinces (25 grain, 5 open range, 4 hardwood, 4 scrub forest, ... " before playing "10 provinces (27 grain, 20 open range)"? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:20, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :I am aware that some map keys are the same, I just didn't notice that anar was one of them hehe. ScaryDog (talk) 18:33, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :::You didn't notice "Anar" either! No reason why you should, but that's why I've created Map key/values. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:54, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :About the so many 10 provinces, sometimes I prefer a 25 grain over a 27 grain if I can get the capital in a strategically better place, or the enemies have small countries, what resources the minor powers trade... :But I understand what you mean in having too many 10 provinces to choose from (big list), if you think we have too many 10 provinces, raise the limit to only 11 provinces or more? ScaryDog (talk) 18:33, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Fair enough if there's something better than average about the map. But 25 grain with only "5 open range, 4 hardwood, 4 scrub forest" is a bit restrictive, so it would want some very good compensation, e.g. about the capital site or the relationship to minors, unless you wanted a challenge. I'll list them all but I won't be trying them all soon if ever. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:05, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for adding all the seeds to the table, it looks great now. I have stoped finding keys because I found a nice key for me to play. Just wanted you to know that I really appreciate your effort working with all those keys, I will revisit the key page in the future. ScaryDog (talk) 03:44, October 30, 2014 (UTC)